Secangkir Kopi
by Pirates of The Moon
Summary: THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Luhan mempunyai keinginan yang sangat sederhana. Ia ingin minum secangkir kopi bersama orang yang ia cintai. Hanya itu. Tapi, ia tahu, keinginannya itu sangat mustahil untuk di kabulkan. Walaupun Luhan berusaha, hal itu tetap percuma. Semuanya hanya bergantung pada yang di atas. Yang hobi mempermainkan takdir manusia. LuMin for EXO fanfiction. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Luhan punya satu keinginan.  
Satu keinginan yang sangat sederhana.  
Ia ingin minum secangkir kopi bersama orang yang ia cintai.  
Jika keinginannya bisa terpenuhi, maka ia akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.  
Sangat –bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Secangkir Kopi**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates Of The Moon

**.**

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves and ofcourse the God. But the plot and the story belong to me.

Pairing : LuMin

Warning : MalexMale pairing, OOC and typo(s)

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari, di saat sang matahari menunjukkan dirinya menggantikan sang bulan, Luhan menyelinap pelan ke kamar orang yang ia cintai. Ia bergerak menyelinap menuju sosok yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sosok itu di tutupi oleh selimut tebal. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari balik selimut.

Sebuah tarikan di bibirnya membentuk senyuman di bibir Luhan. Dengan perlahan sekali, ia mengangkat selimut itu dengan bantuan angin. Dan menampakkan sosok orang yang ia cintai.

Ia adalah Kim Minseok. Orang yang ia cintai dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Hanya untuk Minseok seoranglah Luhan bisa berada di sini.

Dari balik mata coklatnya, ia memperhatikan wajah tidur Minseok yang sangat polos bagaikan anak kecil. Padahal, Minseok sekarang sudah menduduki bangku kuliah. Dan Luhan tidak percaya, masih ada saja orang yang memiliki wajah yang tidak termakan usia –atau setidaknya begitu sampai ia melihat Minseok. Baginya, Minseok itu sama dengan orang yang mampu mematahkan teori bahwa manusia tidak bisa terbang ke langit. Berlebihan, tapi memang itulah kenyataan –baginya.

Matanya terus memperhatikan wajah Minseok. Ia begitu mencintai setiap inchi dari wajah orang yang sedang tidur terlelap itu. Hidungnya yang mancung dan kecil. Bibir memerahnya yang selalu bisa menggoda iman siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi, di segala wajahnya, Luhan paling menyukai mata bulat besar Minseok yang sekarang sedang tertutup itu.

Luhan memperhatikan jam weker yang tergeletak manis di samping Minseok. Dan dari apa yang ia tahu, sebentar lagi jam itu akan berbunyi, mengeluarkan suara yang memekakan telinga. Dan itu, berarti saatnya Luhan untuk pergi.

Rasa tidak rela menyeruak hatinya. Ia ingin lebih lama lagi berada di dalam kamar itu dan memperhatikan wajah orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, apa daya, jika terus berada di sana, maka ia akan membuat Minseok terkejut –sangat terkejut.

**.**

**.**

Suara jam weker yang berisik membuat Minseok dengan segala rasa terpaksa membuka matanya. Dengan masih setengah sadar, Minseok pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia menguap pelan dan mulai mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Dengan mata setengah tertutup pun Minseok bisa melakukannya, karena itu adalah ruitinitas yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaaan yang segar. Surai coklatnya basah terkena air dan itu menambahkan kesan seksi padanya walaupun ia memiliki wajah yang sangat lucu, bagaikan anak kecil yang berumur tiga tahun. Minseok membuka lemari dan mengacak-acak lemarinya, mencari baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

_Bingo_.

Baju kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitam. Dan jelana jeans hitam yang ia pakai kemarin. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Minseok sehingga ia benar-benar selesai memakai seluruh pakaian dan membuatnya menjadi terlihat sempurna.

Surai coklatnya ia sisir ke atas sehingga dahinya terlihat. Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pria. Bukan lagi seperti seorang bocah laki-laki. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mulai memasang pose _victory_. Tangan kurusnya menggapai tas sandang dan ia kembali mengacak-acak sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa yang tidak ia perlukan hari ini dan menggantinya dengan yang ia perlukan.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali, di mana buku manajemen akutansiku?" Minseok berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Dan sekali lagi _bingo_.

Dengan mudahnya ia meraih buku tebal yang berada sekitar satu langkah kaki dari tempatnya berada sekarang dan memasukannya. Segera saja Minseok menyandang tasnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan sempit. Rumah petak yang cukup untuk satu orang itu sedang sangat berantakan.

Baju-baju tergeletak dengan manisnya dan memandang Minseok dengan tatapan-tolong-segera-cuci-aku. Gelas-gelas terletak sembarangan. Hal itupun tidak berbeda dengan sampah-sampah yang memenuhi rumah Minseok. Ia kemudian menghela nafas.

"Hah...sepertinya nanti malam aku harus bekerja ekstra."

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut ketika mendapati salah seorang teman kuliahnya berdiri tepat di depan dan melemparkan sebuah senyum yang menawan. Hal yang pertama menggambarkan orang itu adalah pangeran. Bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya, maka orang itu akan terlihat seperti pangeran, terlebih lagi jika dia keluar dari limounsin.

"Ah, _annyeong_ _haseyo_, Kris." Minseok sedikit membungkukkan dirinya ketika mengucapkan salam itu. Orang yang berada di hadapannya, ia bernama Kris membalas bungkukkan Minseok dan tersenyum.

"_Annyaeng_, Minseok." Balasnya.

Minseok tertawa pelan ketika mendengar penuturan kalimat sapaan yang di ucapkan temannya. Seharusnya _annyeong_, bukan _annyaeng_. Tapi, Minseok memakluminya. Ia tahu, Kris baru beberapa bulan berada di Korea. Dan mengucapkan hal seperti itu saja sudah merupakan sebuah anugerah baginya.

Dan pria tinggi itu mendengus pelan. Kemudian menampakkan ekspresi sedikit marah. Sadar akan semua itu, Minseok menahan tawanya dan menatap Kris dengan perasaan bersalah, "_mianhae_, hanya saja, pelafalanmu lucu sekali."

"_You know, I just transfered here for a few months ago. So, It's too natural for me if I'm wrong to spelling that word_."

Dan hal inilah yang paling tidak Minseok sukai kalau ia berbicara dengan Kris. Orang perawakan China yang sudah lama tinggal di Kanada itu lebih sering menggunakan Bahasa Inggris ketimbang bahasa daerahnya sendiri.

Tapi, tidak masalah bagi Minseok. Ia cukup bisa di bilang mahir dalam Bahasa Inggris dan ia selalu percaya diri. Sejak di masa sekolahnya, ia selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi untuk Bahasa Inggris.

"Nah, _didn't I say I'm sorry_? Kau tahu, kau itu terlalu sering merajuk. Walaupun kau tampan, tapi kalau punya sikap seperti ini, kau tidak akan punya pacar."

"Blablablablablabla, _nan sang-gwan eob-seo_." Ujar Kris akhirnya dan itu dapat membuat Minseok bungkam. Tidak ada gunanya melawan orang yang sedang merajuk. Ia memilih untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kampus bersama Kris.

"_You know_, Minseok." Kris berbicara menatap Minseok yang sibuk membaca buku.

"Hm?" Minseok menanggapi dengan ringan.

"Kamarmu selalu berbau kopi. Apa kau suka minum kopi?"

Langkah kaki Minseok terhenti. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "_Who knows_."

"_Hey, that's not the answer_."

**.**

**.**

Walaupun ini bukan saatnya sang bulan di ganti oleh sang matahari, Luhan tetap saja tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk melihat wajah Minseok. Luhan tahu, akhir-akhir ini, hasratnya untuk melihat wajah Minseok tidak bisa ia tahan walaupun ia berusaha. Hasratnya mengalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memandang rumah Minseok dari kejauhan. Dan dia memandang langit malam yang sudah larut. Ia memandang kedua objek itu secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Tangannya terangkat ke atas dan berusaha menggapai sang bulan. Tapi, ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya. Dan Luhan hanya dapat menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kapan aku akan dapat meraihmu?" Ia bertanya pada kehampaan. Tidak berharap akan adanya sebuah jawaban. Ia tahu, ia bertanya akan omong kosong. Jika ada orang yang lain mendengar, itu hanya akan menjadi bahan lelucon bagi mereka.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia menengok ke arah rumah Minseok. Ia tahu, malam sudah sangat larut. Dan sudah pasti Minseok sekarang sedang tidur lelap. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi indah. Kali ini, dia memberanikan dirinya kembali untuk menyelinap.

Walaupun Luhan sudah biasa menyelinap untuk memperhatikan wajah Minseok. Tapi, bagaimanapun, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya yang memuncak. Padahal ia tahu, seharusnya rasa seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Luhan mengentip dari balik jendela yang sudah tertutup. Dan dengan bantuan angin, ia dapat menggeser tirai jendela kamar Minseok. Ia berharap kali ini Minseok sudah tertidur tidak dengan selimut menutupi wajah manisnya.

Tapi, apa yang Luhan harapkan harus sirna ketika mendapati kamar Minseok kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang ia cintai. Luhan mengerang nafas kesal. Sedetik kemudian, rasa cemas melandanya.

Kemana Minseok? Sudah larut seperti ini, dia tidak tidur. Lalu, di mana dia sekarang?

Luhan ingin sekali menyelinap ke ruang tamu dan mencari di mana Minseok berada. Tapi, ia tidak punya keberanian akan hal itu. Ia takut. Ia cemas. Kalau seandainya Minsoek masih bangun. Dan ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan di pasang Minseok ketika bertemu dengannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia pasang ketika bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengejutkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Dengan cepat, ia bersembunyi di bawah jendela kamar, kemudian memasang telinganya. Satu-satunya pelaku yang memungkinkan pintu itu terbuka hanyalah Minseok itu sendiri. Dan memang pelakunya adalah Minseok ketika Luhan menangkap suara Minseok yang kelelahan.

"Ah, sial. Badanku capek..."

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar. Luhan yakin, sekarang Minseok sedang meredam suaranya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Kemudian hanya keheninganlah yang menguasai.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengar adanya suara Minseok yang menggerutu lagi. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat ia tarik sekarang, bahwa Minseok sudah bergabung dengan alam di bawah kesadaran manusia, alam mimpi.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Luhan mulai berdiri dan kembali mengintip dari balik jendela. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan, Kim Minseok sekarang tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi meringkuk. Luhan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Walaupun dari jauh, Luhan masih bisa dengan jelas melihat tampang polos Minseok yang sedang tertidur. Dia terlihat benar-benar polos dan tanpa dosa. Melihat Minseok yang sedang tertidur mengingatkan Luhan akan kertas putih yang sama sekali belum ternodai.

Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Luhan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Hanya dengan memperhatikan orang yang ia cintai dapat membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Luhan mengadah menatap langit malam.

Tapi, ia mempunyai sebuah keinginan. Ia tahu, keinginannya sangatlah egois dan sangat susah untuk diwujudkan.

Ia ingin meminum secangkir kopi bersama orang yang ia cintai. Hanya permintaan sesederhana itu. Tapi, ia ia tahu, permintaannya sangatlah tidak mungkin di kabulkan. Walaupun Luhan sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras.

Pada dasarnya, semua tergantung pada yang di atas.

Ia tahu betul itu.

**.**

**.**

"Na, Minseok, _please tell me_. Kenapa rumahmu selalu berbau kopi?"

Minseok yang sedang asyik membaca buku terpaksa menandai halaman yang ia baca dan menatap orang yang sedari tadi mendesaknya untuk berbicara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris yang selalu penasaran tentang rumahnya yang selalu saja mengeluarkan bau kopi.

"_Is there any problem of that_, Kris?" Minseok melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan, bukan menjawab apa yang Kris tanyakan padanya.

"_C'mon_, Minseok. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bahkan aku sudah memohon pun kau tidak ingin memberi tahu?"

Andai saja ada buku yang lebih tebal daripada yang Minseok pegang, mungkin ia akan melemparkannya tepat di wajah tampan Kris tanpa segan-segan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kris bertanya hal yang sama dalam satu hari. Yang semakin mengesalkan, Kris selalu bertanya tanpa pikir panjang apakah Minseok sedang sibuk atau tidak.

Contohnya saja waktu Minseok ke toilet waktu di kampus. Ia sedang melepaskan hasratnya yang tertahan dengan susah payah selama dalam pelajaran akutansi. Tiba-tiba saja dari toilet sebelah Kris mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa rumahmu mempunyai bau kopi?"

Minseok berani sumpah, Kris sama sekali tidak tahu waktu itu ia benar-benar berada di puncak amarahnya.

Itu salah satu contoh dari sekian banyak kegiatan menganggu Minseok dari Kris. Dan untuk kali ini, Minseok benar-benar menyerah. Ia tidak sanggup melawan orang yang pantang menyerah seperti Kris.

"_Molla yo_, aku baru tahu kalau rumahku bisa mengeluarkan bau kopi." –satu kalimat perlawan dari Minseok yang sukses membuat satu pukulan ringan mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"_Jinjihage_, Minseok. _Jinjihage_."

Minseok menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan Kris yang cerewet dan yang berada di atas puncak penasarannya. Minseok tahu, ketika rasa penasaran Kris berada di puncak, maka tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam sampai ia puas.

"_Arraseo_. _Arraseo_."

Pada akhirnya Minseok menyerah juga. Hal itu membuat mata Kris berbinar-binar. Walaupun Minseok tidak terlalu yakin bahwa memang mata Kris itu berbinar-binar. Kemungkinan besar itu semua karena efek matahari.

"Kau tahu, di rumahku ada banyak sekali kopi dan aku juga membeli pawangi yang beraroma kopi. Itu semua karena aku tertarik dengan aroma kopi. Mereka semua dapat menenangkan pikiranku."

Minseok menatap Kris yang memasang ekspresi kecewa atas penjelasannya. Sepertinya, memang Kris sangat kecewa atas kalimat penuturannya. Minseok bahkan dapat mendengar Kris mengerang kecewa.

"Apa yang akan kau harapkan dari penjelasanku, Kris?"

"Aku kira ada alasan yang sangat mendalam, seperti sebenarnya kau itu menyembunyikan mayat atau apa sehingga mengharuskanmu menggunakan bau kopi."

Minseok menghela nafas. Ia akui, temannya yang satu ini benar-benar gila. Gila dalam artian tertentu. Mungkin ini semua karena keseringan membaca buku atau film tentang psikopat sehingga Kris berakhir dengan pemikiran seperti itu.

"Apa hubungannya mayat dengan bau kopi? Merepotkan sekali kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku menyemprotkan pewangi murahan saja di bandingkan pewangi berbau kopi. Kau tahu, harganya sangat mahal."

Kris mendengus, "siapa tahu, kan? Aku cuma bercanda, Minseok. Dasar maniak kopi, walaupun harga pewanginya mahal, kau tetap membelinya, heh?"

Minseok mengangguk lemah, "ya, karena itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Kalimat penuturan terakhir itu berakhir sangat lemah. Minseok tidak yakin bahwak Kris akan mendengarnya. Dan ia bersyukur ketika Kris memang tidak mendengarnya.

Biarkanlah penuturannya tadi itu menghilang bersamaan di bawa oleh suara hembusan angin.

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

Huahahaha, _Pirates Of The Moon is back in Screenplays_! Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan akhirnya saya balik lagi dan dengan membawa cerita LuMin *yay*. Rencananya ini cerita _oneshot_ saja. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir ngak seru, makanya saya bakal buat sampai _twoshot_. Kekekeke. Ada yang bisa menebak jalan ceritanya?

Ngomong-ngomong, Ada yang masih kangen dengan saya 8D ? Ada yang masih kenal ama saya? Saya bakal sering ngepos ff lagi kok. Kalau ada yang kangen KyuMin, saya bakal buat ffnya kok 8D.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya. Tapi, jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidungnya menangkap aroma yang ia kenal. Aroma yang menenangkan pikiran. Aroma ini mengingatkannya kepada sang ayah yang hobi meminum minuman berkaefin itu. Ia tahu, ini adalah aroma kopi. Di saat ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sosok orang yang tidak ia kenal tengah meminum kopi sedang duduk santai di sebelahnya seraya membaca buku.

Sedetik kemudian, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hai," sapanya.

**.**

**.**

**Secangkir Kopi**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates Of The Moon

**.**

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves and ofcourse the God. But the plot and the story belong to me.

Pairing : LuMin

Warning : MalexMale pairing, OOC and typo(s)

**.**

**.**

Sosoknya begitu bercahaya. Ia berada di kerumunan orang lain, dan Luhan tahu, orang itulah yang paling bercahaya.

Dari kejauhan, Luhan mengamati sosok Minseok yang sedang bercengkrama dengan orang yang Luhan tahu bernama kalau tidak salah Kres? Keris? Atau Kerisu? Ah Luhan tidak ingat, yang jelas namanya semacam itu.

Luhan menyandarkan bahunya pada tiang dan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kapan aku bisa memberitahumu kenyaataan yang sebenarnya, Minseok? Kenyataan bahwa–" ada jeda sejenak, dan Luhan menelan ludah, "aku masih mencintaimu."

Luhan menggeleng perlahan. Matanya mencari sosok yang membuatnya berada di tengah kerumunan orang. Butuh waktu kurang dari semenit hingga matanya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Minseok tengah duduk santai –sepertinya menunggu orang yang bernama Kres atau Keris atau Kerisu untuk mengambil minuman.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Luhan. Minseok terlihat mungil di tengah kerumunan. Dan Luhan tidak akan bosan-bosan mengatakan bahwa Minseok terlihat bercahaya. Senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum lebar. Senyum yang Luhan tahu sebagai senyum di saat ia bahagia.

"Hah...Melihatnya dari jauh saja aku sudah bahagia, tapi–" tangan Luhan bergerak menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. Tepat di jantung, terasa sakit menusuk di sana, "bagaimanapun aku ingin mewujudkan keinginanku."

Luhan kembali menatap Minseok.

Saat itu juga bola matanya membesar tidak percaya.

Minseok tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak kalah kaget dengannya.

"Dia melihatku!"

Tanpa perlu respon yang lebih lama, Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Berlari demi menghindari orang yang ia tidak mengacuhkan teriakan yang memanggil namanya terdengar samar-samar di tengah kerumunan orang lain. Luhan tau itu suara Minseok yang memanggilnya.

Ia tidak mau berhenti dan tidak akan menoleh ke belakang. Padahal andai saja Luhan mau berhenti, maka ia akan bisa mewujudkan keinginan yang sudah dari dulu yang ia idam-idamkan. Tapi, ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia tidak ingin Minseok melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin Minseok bertemu dengannya walaupun Luhan sangat ingin, tapi, untuk saat ini, Luhan tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa, sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa.

Ia takut, ia pasti akan menyakiti hati Minseok –lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Na, Minseok, aku membelikanmu susu kaleng."

Kris yang masih menatap minuman kaleng berlabel susu itu di tangannya berbicara sendiri. Tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang ia suruh menunggunya sudah tidak ada berada di sana.

"Kau perlu banyak minum susu untuk pertumbuhan." –dan tentu saja, Kris belum menyadarinya.

"Maaf, anda berbicara dengan siapa?" Suara lembut dari seorang wanita menyadarinya. Kris menatap wanita itu, "tentu saja saya berbicara dengan," jari telunjuknya mengarah ke depan, "teman saya.. –eh?" Ia hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu ketika mendapati ia menunjuk sosok yang hampa.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, "syukurlah kalau anda sudah sadar," katanya dan kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Kris yang _shock_ dan tidak sempat berkata apapun.

Apa ada yang salah dengan penglihatan Kris? Perasaan, ia yakin dengan jelas kalau dia masih melihat Minseok duduk dengan santai di bangku yang ia tunjuk sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ia menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Luhan!" –sampai ia mendengar suara Minseok dari kejauhan.

Kris mencari dari mana asal suara itu dan _bingo_. Dia mendapati Minseok yang berlari tidak tentu arah tepat sekitar sepuluh kaki dari tempatnya. Kris berlari menghampiri Minseok yang sekarang terlihat tengah bersandar pada sebuah tiang.

"Na, Minseok." Kris memanggil Minseok di saat ia hampir mendekati temannya. Tapi, tidak ada respon. Kris mengangkat bahu, ia kemudian memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, "Minseok?" Ia kembali memanggil namanya dan sama seperti tadi, tidak ada respon.

Baiklah, hal ini mulai membuat Kris cemas.

"Minseok!" Kris kembali memanggil nama Minseok dan kali ini agak keras.

"...ia.."

Samar, Kris mendengar Minseok mulai berbicara. Kris menajamkan pendengarannya, "apa?" Berharap Minseok akan kembali mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Aku melihatnya, ia berdiri di sini dan memperhatikanku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, aku memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak mau berhenti dan mendengarkanku. Sekarang, aku kehilangannya."

Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Minseok berbicara terlalu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang tubuh Minseok sekarang bergetar.

"Minseok? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Memang banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Tapi, hanya satu itu yang dapat Kris tanyakan. Ia tidak yakin, jika bertanya banyak, ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada temannya –atau kelihatannya memang seperti itu.

Kris terhenyak seketika. Ia merasa pijakannya menghilang saat melihat wajah Minseok yang basah oleh air mata ketika menatapnya. Ada pandangan marah sekaligus sedih di mata hitam besar Minseok.

"Minseok? Ada apa?" Kali ini Kris bertanya lebih lembut seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada orang yang berada di depannya. Minseok menerimanya, ia mengelap kasar air matanya yang jatuh.

Kemudian, ia kembali bersuara, "Luhan..Luhan...Aku melihatnya berdiri di sini dan...dan ketika aku mengejarnya, ia lari dan...dan ia menghilang, aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Luhan...?"

Kris tahu benar nama itu. Minseok dulu pernah menceritakan tentang si pemilik yang menyandang nama Luhan. Seingat Kris, ia adalah orang yang sangat di cintai oleh Minseok. Dan juga ia adalah –kekasih Minseok.

_Brugh_.

Kris sadar dari lamunannya saat tubuh Minseok menubruk tubuhnya. Lama Kris memandang tubuh yang sudah lemas itu. Satu kesimpulan yang Kris tahu, temannya pingsan.

'_Sadarlah,_ _Kris_.'

Kris terdiam tanpa kata saat mendengar suara lemah yang terngiang di benaknya. Kris menatap sekitar untuk memastikan apa ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, tapi tidak ada.

Suara itu, berasal dari dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Minseok memandang orang yang sedang duduk santai di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia sedang minum kopi –dia sedang minum? Bukankah sudah jelas-jelas terpampang ada tulisan 'DILARANG MEMBAWA MINUMAN ATAUPUN MAKANAN DI PERPUSTAKAAN'?_

_Lama Minseok memandang orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Minseok menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan orang yang bersurai coklat tidak teratur itu? Mungkin tidak bertemu, mungkin pernah melihat saja. Tapi, dengan cepat, otak Minseok menjawab ; tidak pernah._

_Lalu, siapa gerangan orang itu? Dia dengan santainya minum di perpustakaan tanpa khawatir dengan pengawas yang terkenal keji dan _killer_. Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa dia duduk di samping Minseok? Padahal banyak kursi kosong lainnya yang bisa di isi._

_Lagi, tatapan mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya._

_Nafas Minseok tercekat ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya mempunyai mata coklat yang begitu indah. Jarang sekali Minseok menemukan orang yang bermata coklat seperti itu. Bisa di bilang, ia sedikit iri. Ia dari dulu juga mengidam-idamkan memiliki mata berwarna coklat. Tapi, apa yang ia dapati, ia mempunyai mata besar berwarna hitam pekat._

"_Hm? Mau kopiku?" _

_Pertanyaan singkat dari orang itu membuat Minsoek tergagap. Entahlah, Minseok tidak mengerti, rasanya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Minseok menggeleng pelan. Orang itu mendengus pelan, "padahal kopi ini enak sekali."_

_Minseok tidak mengindahkan kalimat itu, "hei, apa kau tidak tahu? Membawa minuman ke sini di larang."_

_Ekspresi orang itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat gugup dan cemas. Ia bingung mau meletakan kemana kopi yang ia minum. Perubahan ekspresi secara tiba-tiba itu tidak bisa menahan Minseok untuk tidak tertawa._

"_Pfft, kau lucu sekali. Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungil Minseok. Sosok itu berhenti panik dan dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "aku murid baru di sini. Jadinya tidak terlalu tahu peraturan," jawabnya kikuk._

_Minseok mengangguk mengerti. "Hey, Aku Kim Minseok dari kelas 1-A. Kau di tempatkan di kelas mana?"_

_Pertanyaan itu tidak di tanggapi oleh Luhan. Minseok mendapati Luhan tengah memandang lama pada sudut ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sedang melamun?_

"_Luhan?"_

_Sedetik kemudian, Luhan tersadar dan dia tersenyum, "kebetulan sekali, aku juga di tempatkan di kelas 1-A. Namaku Luhan."_

_Ah, jadi namanya Luhan. _

"_Kenapa kau tadi melamun?"_

_Luhan tersenyum tipis, "aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa kau lihat."_

_Cukup jawaban singkat itu dapat membuat seluruh tubuh Minseok merinding dan dia mengerti apa itu. Minseok menghela nafas, mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya._

_Ia mencari topik lain,"tapi, berbahaya sekali, anak kelas satu SMP seperti kita sudah mengkonsumsi kopi." Minseok mengingatkan seraya ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo, apa kau mau ke kelas? Aku akan menunjukkan jalan."_

_Luhan mengangguk paham, dia mengekor dari belakang. Tapi, pernyataan Minseok membuatnya bingung, "hm? Ah, tapi tidak masalah, aku sangat menyukai baunya. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba kopi ini? Kurasa kau akan ketagihan."_

"_Tidak. Tidak, terima kasih."_

**.**

**.**

"Saranghae_, Luhan!"_

_Minseok menajamkan telinganya tidak percaya. Ada rasa sakit yang menyeruak hati ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang perempuan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya ke orang yang sudah menjadi temannya selama dua tahun –Luhan orangnya. _

_Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika sadar dengan dirinya sendiri yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah tangga hanya untuk memastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _

_Hening. Baik si perempuan maupun Luhan sama sekali tidak berbicara. Itu cukup membuat Minseok semakin cemas dan tidak tahu kenapa, ia tidak menginkan Luhan menerima perempuan itu. Minseok memukul pelan kedua pipinya yang berisi. Membuat dirinya sadar kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengusir perlahan pikiran aneh itu._

_Tapi, keheningan itu tetap saja membuat perasaan Minseok tidak nyaman._

_Sedikit saja. Sedikit ia akan mengintip dan memastikan apa yang terjadi. Inginnya sih seperti itu tapi–Luhan mengejutkannya dengan secara tiba-tiba. Ia menghampiri Minseok yang bersembunyi di bawah tangga. _

_Minseok gelagapan tidak menentu. Gelagapan di saat ia ketahuan tengah menguping pembicaraan orang. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya –itu cukup membuat jantung Minseok berlari di tempat, kadang juga meminta untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. _

"_A-ada a-apa?" Minseok bertanya, tapi pandangannya menatap ke bawah. Menatap kakinya yang terlihat sedikit gemetar. Ada suara yang berbisik di benaknya untuk tidak menatap Luhan._

_Luhan semakin mendekati Minseok, membuatnya terpenjara di antara dinding dan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. Lama-kelamaan Minseok tidak mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan yang terparah, jantungnya berdetak keras. Minseok yakin Luhan dapat mendengarnya._

_Pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak di jawab. Ia mendapatkan dirinya semakin terpenjara oleh Luhan. Dan ia semakin tidak nyaman saat Luhan semakin menghapus jarak antar wajah mereka._

"_A-a-L-Lu..?" Oh tidak, hanya untuk berbicara saja sangat susah rasanya. _

_Lidah Minseok terasa kaku. _

_Tidak hanya lidah, seluruh badannya terasa kaku. Suasana di sekitarnya terasa panas dan semakin memanas. Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

_Tangan Minseok yang saling menggenggam bergetar saat Luhan memegangnya. Dan tangan Luhan yang satunya mengangkat dagu Minseok agar menatap mata coklat miliknya. _

"_Lihat aku, Minseok." Kalimat itu memang pendek dan terdengar lemah. Tapi, entah kenapa Minseok sama sekali tidak bisa melawan kalimat itu. Ia hanya pasrah dan menyerahkan dirinya. Minseok benar-benar semakin tidak bisa mengontrol jantungnya saat Luhan meniup dan mengecup pelan kelopak matanya. Lalu, beralih mengecup singkat pipi kanannya. _

"_L-Lu–?"_

_Satu kata belum sempat selesai dari bibir Minseok, itu karena Luhan membungkamnya dalam ciuman yang hangat dan memabukkan. _

_Minseok menahan nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, ia juga tidak menolak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja, Minseok tiba bisa. Beruntung Luhan memeluknya, sehingga ia tidak beringsut ke bawah. _

_Tangan Minseok hanya bisa memegang erat lengan Luhan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Karena, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin hal ini berakhir._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Minseok. _Saranghae_," desah Luhan pelan tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Minseok dapat mendengar itu. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Luhan kembali menyentuh bibirnya._

_Kali ini dengan mendominasi. Lidah Luhan menyeruak masuk menyapu isi bagian mulutnya. Mengabsen giginya satu persatu –dan Luhan tidak tahu, Minseok merasa sedikit geli. Mengajak lidahnya bertarung, tapi Minseok tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan pasif saja. Karena, ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Dan lagi, Minseok merasa mabuk ketika mendapati rasa kopi pada mulut Luhan._

Wonder why_, itu semua karena kebiasaan Luhan yang hobi mengkonsumsi kopi._

–_oksigenlah memaksa mereka melepaskan ciuman yang memabukkan._

_Minseok menunduk ke bawah seraya menutup bibirnya yang terasa basah dan hangat. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa di kontrol lagi. Dan ia sadar, bahwa suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas._

_Ia menutup matanya saat Luhan mengecup mata kanannya. Kembali, ia merasakan tangan Luhan mengangkat dagunya dan memaksa Minseok menatap Luhan. Ia tersenyum senang._

"_Baru pertama kali berciuman, Minseok?" Godanya._

_Wajah Minseok semakin memanas. Entah karena malu oleh wajah Luhan yang terlalu dekat atau malu karena ketahuan ia baru saja mengalami yang namanya ciuman sepanjang hidupnya._

"_B-bukan urusanmu!" Minseok menatap ke arah lain. _

"_Aku senang, kalau begitu, aku yang pertama bagimu." Desah Luhan tepat di kuping Minseok. Kembali nafasnya tertahan. Kembali, tubuhnya bergetar._

"_Minseok, Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"_

"_..."_

_Minseok mendorong pelan dada bidang Luhan. Dia menunduk ke bawah._

"_M-menjadi pacar orang yang gila k-kopi sepertimu? K-kurasa aku sudah gila."_

_Jawaban seperti itu tidak di butuhkan lagi waktu lama untuk memprosesnya –atau setidaknya begitu. Minseok tahu, Luhan pasti mengerti arti dari jawabannya. Dan ia juga berani bertaruh, sekarang Luhan sedang tersenyum lebar walaupun ia tidak melihatnya._

_Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Luhan kembali menarik Minseok ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Minseok dapat merasakan kembali rasa kopi di dalam mulutnya. Tapi, itu hanya berkisar beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Luhan menarik kembali ciuman mereka. _

"_L-Luhan?" _

"_Ah, aku lupa, kopiku ketinggalan."_

_Dan Luhan pasti tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Minseok benar-benar kesal._

_Siapa yang lebih penting? Dirinya atau kopi? Oh tidak, Minseok baru saja mempunyai alasan untuk membenci kopi. _Great_._

"_Ah, dan kau Minseok, kapan kau mau minum kopi bersamaku?" suara itu terdengar ketika Luhan berlari menghampirinya dengan segelas kopi di tangan. Sungguh, Minseok yakin, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan ketus, "aku tidak akan pernah mau, dasar maniak kopi!"_

**.**

**.**

_Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang membuatnya harus datang ke tempat yang penuh dengan buku. Bukannya Minseok membenci hal itu, malahan ia suka tempat yang di penuhi oleh buku itu atau yang lebih sering di kenal dengan perpustakaan._

_Tapi, tetap saja Minseok tidak terima dan ia merasa kesal kepada orang yang membuatnya harus ke tempat ini. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu kalau bukan Luhan yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya? _

_Ini adalah kencan pertamanya semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu Luhan pulang kampungnya. Dan kenapa kencan pertama mereka harus di perpustakaan? Padahal Minseok sudah sangat berharap kalau kencan mereka akan di taman atau di biskop._

_Matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Luhan, tengah duduk di pojok sekali, membelakanginya dengan membaca sebuah novel dan hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan ada di sisinya. Minseok tahu benar kebiasaan pacarnya. Menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun lebih memungkinkan Minseok tahu segala hal tentang Luhan dan satu hal ini yang ia ketahui dari awal mereka bertemu._

_Secangkir kopi yang berada di samping Luhan tengah melempar senyum kepada Minseok. Ia benci akan hal itu, sebab ia merasa pacar sebenar dari Luhan adalah kopi. Bukan dirinya. Selalu saja yang berada di sisi Luhan adalah kopi, bukan dirinya._

"_Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang kencan di perpustakaan." Minseok membuka suara saat ia berada di belakang Luhan. Ia menarik kursi di samping Luhan dan mendudukinya. Minseok menatap Luhan yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya dan kembali fokus membaca novel seraya menyeruput kopi._

_Dengan wajah sedikit kesal Minseok mulai membuka suara lagi, "kau tahu apa yang paling mengesalkan di dunia ini? Ketika pacarmu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkanmu saat berbicara."_

_Sama seperti reaksi sebelumnya, Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Minseok dan itu cukup untuk membuat darah Minseok mendidih._

"_Sungguh Luhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Tiga bulan tidak bertemu dan kau sekarang mengacuhkanku dan hanya tersenyum. Dan juga kenapa kau menginginkan kita berkencan di perpustakaan yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai ciri khas untuk sepasang kekasih? Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa?! Apa–"_

"_SSSTT!"_

_Perkataan Minseok terhenti ketika orang-orang yang berada di perpustakaan menyuruhnya diam secara serentak. Minseok dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya memerah karena ia membuat orang lain tidak nyaman. Ia menunduk dalam, menyiratkan rasa maaf tanpa kata-kata dan kembali duduk menunduk. _

_Ingin rasanya Minseok meninggalkan tempat itu segera, tapi ia tidak bisa, kakinya bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Perasaan malu, kesal dan kecewa bercampur aduk. Malu karena orang-orang sekitarnya yang telah terganggu. Kesal dan kecewa karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menanggapi apapun._

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Walaupun ia menunduk, ia masih bisa mendengar Luhan menyeruput kopi dengan santai._

_Lama Minseok tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk keluar. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mereda isakan. Ia kesal, ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang._

"_Minseok." _

_Kekasihnya memanggil. Tapi, Minseok tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Luhan sekaligus ia tidak ingin Luhan melihat wajah menangisnya._

_Ia–_

_Mata hitam Minseok membesar tidak percaya saat Luhan mendekati wajahnya dan menciumnya. Minseok benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ciuman mereka bukanlah ciuman menuntut penuh nafsu. Ciuman mereka hanya sekedar sentuhan di bibir saja. Menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing._

_Minseok sadar ia sedang berada di mana. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini dan ia tidak ingin Luhan melihat wajahnya. Tangan Minseok mendorong dada Luhan pelan. Melepaskan ciuman mereka dan ia kembali menunduk. Menutup bibirnya yang terasa hangat._

_Kembali, ia merasakan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya._

"_Hiks...Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sebenarnya." Minseok berbicara pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi, ia yakin, Luhan dapat mendengarnya._

_Tangan panjang Luhan mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan. Minseok menutup matanya saat merasakan sentuhan itu. Ia hanya bisa semakin menunduk dalam._

"_Apa kau tahu alasanku mengajakmu ke sini?" suara itu bertanya pelan, tepat di telinganya. Minseok hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. _

_Elusan di puncak kepalanya terhenti sejenak. Minseok tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang di pasang Luhan. Tapi, ia yakin, Luhan kemungkinan besar memasang ekspresi kecewa._

"_Karena perpustakaan adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, Minseok."_

_Saat itu juga Minseok mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak memasang ekspresi kecewa. Tidak seperti apa yang Minseok bayangkan._

"_Kau tidak mengingatnya, Minseok?"_

_Minseok menggeleng pelan, "a-aku ingat, Luhan." _

_Tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin tidak terlalu meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam. Tapi, Minseok ingat dengan jelas. Pertemuan mereka waktu duduk di bangku SMP. Bagaimana Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan santai membaca buku dan menyeruput secangkir kopi. Dan terakhir, bagaimana Luhan yang menyapanya dengan sangat ramah._

"_A-aku tidak mungkin melupakan itu...tapi, kenapa sekarang?"_

_Minseok menatap Luhan yang tersenyum dan mengelus kembali puncak kepalanya. Sekilas, Luhan mengecup dahinya dan beralih ke pipinya. _

_Air mata yang keluar tadi sudah sirna di gantikan oleh jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Tiga bulan lamanya ia tidak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuatnya sangat gugup. Minseok hanya bisa menunduk._

"_Kau tahu? Hari ini sudah resmi tiga tahun kita bersama, Minseok."_

"_He?"_

_Minseok dapat mendengar Luhan yang tertawa tertahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan kembali mengecup pipinya. "L-Luhan, hentikan, k-kita berada di tempat umum."_

_Minseok yakin Luhan tidak mengacuhkan perkataannya. Ia terus mengecup pipi Minseok. Lama-lama Minseok tidak bisa lagi menahan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan._

"_L-Lu, k-kumohon..."_

_Sepertinya, kali ini ia berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti. Jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Minseok tidak menginginkan bibir Luhan pergi dari wajahnya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin se egois itu melakukannya di depan umum._

"_Setidaknya, di hari tiga tahun kita bersama, aku ingin kita kembali mengenang pertama kali kita bertemu, Minseok. Karenanya aku tidak menanggapi perkataanmu dan berharap kau dapat mengenang masa lalu."_

_Minseok memegang pipinya yang memanas karena perkataan Luhan yang memukai. Ia merasa bodoh karena marah-marah tidak menentu. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda Luhan. Di perpustakaan dulu tidak di izinkan minum."_

_Luhan tersenyum hangat, "itu masalah yang berbeda."_

_Kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa pelan bersama._

"_Ah, aku lupa meminum kopiku." –sampai Luhan-lah yang pertama mengakhiri tawa itu._

"_Kau benar-benar maniak kopi, ya, Luhan." Minseok hanya bisa menimpali itu ketika Luhan kembali menyeruput kopinya. _

"_Apa?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada kesal ketika Luhan memandanganya lama._

"_Kapan kau mau minum kopi bersamaku? Kurasa untuk ukuran anak kelas tiga SMA itu sudah tidak apa-apa."_

_Minseok menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak mau meminum kopi, terlalu banyak dampak buruknya, Luhan."_

"_Seperti?"_

"_Kopi itu bisa menyebabkan kita susah buang air besar, menyebabkan karang gigi, menyebabkan gigi kuning dan terlalu banyak hal lainnya," Minseok membentuk tanda X besar di depan dada, "aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."_

_Sedetik kemudian, Minseok sadar, ekspresi Luhan sedikit berubah, "jadi kau membenci kopi?"_

"_Er...bukan berarti aku membencinya, ayahku juga sering mengkonsumsi itu."_

"_Berarti, kau juga membenciku? Kau tahu aku sangat suka mengkonsumsi kopi."_

_Oh tidak._

"_B-bukan begitu Luhan. Aku hanya...hanya...er...itu...aku..."_

_Minseok benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Pikirannya kacau. Yang ia tahu hanyalah jangan sampai membuat Luhan kecewa._

"_Aku..aku...aku..itu..er...a–" Perkataan Minseok terhenti di saat ia merasakan kembali bibir hangat Luhan menyentuh pelan pipinya._

"_L-Luhan?"_

_Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, "aku cuma bercanda."_

"_D-dasar! K-kalau bercanda jangan seperti itu!"_

"_Ah, aku lupa, aku harus meminum habis kopiku."_

_Dan sungguh, Minseok benar-benar membenci kopi. Dan kebencian itu sudah tertanam sejak dulu jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya. Ini memang terdengar seperti lelucon. Tapi, ia cemburu kepada benda yang bahkan tidak mempunyai nyawa. Benda itu bernama kopi._

**.**

**.**

_Kim Minseok tengah berdiri menatap pintu rumahnya dari dalam dengan perasaan sangat gugup. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah, karena ia tahu, suhu di sekitarnya terasa panas dan semakin panas. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya dan beralih menatap pintu._

_Orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu belum menampakkan dirinya. Sudah setengah jam sejak perjanjian ia akan datang ke rumah Minseok. Dan nyatanya sampai kini pintu rumah Minseok sama sekali belum di ketuk._

"_Luhan lama sekali..."_

_Minseok menunduk dalam menatap jam tangannya dan menghela nafas pelan. Orang yang ia tunggu dari tadi adalah Luhan. Kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya selama lima tahun –tidak, baru memasuki lima tahun._

_Hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka untuk yang kelima tahun. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakannya. Minseok tahu ini bodoh, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan._

_Sudah dua tahun mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Itu semua di karenakan mereka kuliah di tempat yang terpisah dan sangat jauh. Sekali sebulan mereka akan bertemu –itupun kalau mereka sempat. Mereka tahu, mereka bukan lagi anak sekolahan yang memiliki waktu bermain yang banyak. Mereka adalah mahasiswa yang memiliki banyak tugas._

_Tapi, sepertinya dewi cinta dan dewi fortuna berpihak pada mereka._

_Pasalnya, sekarang, baik kuliah Minseok maupun Luhan libur untuk seminggu. Minseok tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan itu menjadi abu. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka._

_Minseok sadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintunya di ketok pelan. Segera saja Minseok membuka pintu dan sosok yang ia yakini Luhan tengah memeluknya erat._

"_Minseok, _bogoshipoyo_."_

_Minseok tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Luhan, "_nado_, Luhan."_

_Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyampaikan betapa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain._

"_Luhan, kau bawa bunga?"_

_Minseok menatap curiga pada tangan kanan Luhan yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Minseok menatap Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya. Kemudian, ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi kikuk. Tangan kanannya yang memegang satu buket bunga yang penuh oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga ia sodorkan pada Minseok._

"_Er...aku tahu kau suka segala macam jenis bunga, jadi...yah...aku beli satu jenis dari semuanya."_

_Minseok berani jamin kalau Luhan cukup banyak menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli banyak bunga. Minseok tersenyum tipis. Demi dirinya Luhan rela seperti itu? Ia benar-benar beruntung._

"_Masuklah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan," berhenti sejenak, Minseok menatap Luhan, " –dan secangkir kopi_mu_." Ada sedikit kata penekanan pada kata terakhir yang sukses membuat Luhan tertawa pelan. _

"_Ayolah Minseok, jangan cemburu pada benda yang mati."_

"_Itu kalau kau mau memperlakukanku lebih istimewa dari pada benda mati itu." Minseok membalas dengan sarkastik yang tentunya akan di balas oleh tawa Luhan yang semakin mengeras._

"_Aku jadi penasaran, sudah berapa umurmu Minseok? Perasaan waktu kita pertama kali bertemu ka lebih dewasa dan lebih imut di bandingkan sekarang."_

"_Maaf jika aku tidak dewasa!"_

"_Permintaan maafmu tidak di terima."_

"_Apa?" _

_Minseok menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Ada maksud di balik senyumannya dan Minseok yakin, Luhan mempunyai maksud tersendiri mengatakan hal itu._

"_Apa maumu?" Minseok bertanya pelan._

"_Kapan kau mau minum kopi bersamaku?"_

_Ah. Pertanyaan itu lagi. Sudah sangat sering Luhan bertanya hal itu padanya. Bahkan setelah mereka mempunyai hubungan jarak jauh, Luhan dengan senantiasa bertanya itu pada saat mereka teleponan ataupun sedang mengirim pesan. _

_Selalu pertanyaan yang sama._

_Kapan kau mau minum kopi bersamaku?_

"_Kau tahu Luhan aku–" _

"_Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai minuman pahit seperti itu." Dengan cepat Luhan membalas perkataan Minseok yang bahkan belum selesai ia katakan. "Tapi, selama denganku, kau pasti sudah bisa merasakannya secara langsung." Luhan mendekatkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir Minseok, "di dalam sini, kau sudah pernah merasakannya."_

_Minseok menurunkan pelan tangan Luhan, "kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bertanya hal ini, tapi, kenapa kau sangat menginkan aku minum kopi bersamamu?"_

_Luhan tersenyum tipis, "karena aku ingin berbagi hal yang sangat ku sukai dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai."_

_Minseok dapat merasakan sekarang wajahnya memerah –sangat memerah. Mendengar penuturan dari Luhan membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diri. _

"_S-sekali tidak tetap tidak! Aku tidak ingin gigiku menjadi kuning! Aku sudah payah-payah menjaga gigiku agar tetap kuning dan terlepas dari karang gigi!"_

"_Ayolah, gigimu tidak akan menguning jika sekali meminum kopi. Jangan berpikir seperti anak kecil, Minseok."_

"_Aku tidak mau! Kopi itu sama seperti rokok yang bisa membuat kita kecanduan!"_

_Minseok dapat melihat Luhan mengacak rambutnya gusar. Kelihatan sekali ia sedikit kecewa karena Minseok tidak mau memenuhi keinginannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin memenuhi keinginan Luhan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia tidak mau merasakan rasa pahit dari kopi._

_Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah._

_Hei, dia sudah bersusah payah merawat giginya. Ia ingin di saat ia tersenyum, maka akan menampakan deretan giginya yang sangat putih dan akan memberikan efek kinclong bagi siapapun yang melihat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok mengerang pelan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sampai ia terbiasa. Aroma kopi menyengat hidungnya. Ia mendapati dirinya sekarang berada di kamarnya. Minseok bangun dari tidurnya dan mengaduh pelan di saat rasa sakit menerjang kepalanya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Suara pelan Kris di sebelahnya membuat Minseok tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau yang membawaku ke sini? _Gomawo_."

"_Cheonma_, Minseok. Hei, berbicara tentang orang yang bernama Luhan itu...Dia kekasihmu yang telah menghilang selama setahun?"

Pertanyaan itu di balas anggukan lemah dari Minseok.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar darinya. Ia meninggalkanku, padahal dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan kenapa dia meninggalkanku?" gumam Minseok frustasi. Ia dapat merasakan air matanya kembali turun membahasi pipinya. "Dan tadi...tadi, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak berhenti di saat aku memanggilnya? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

"Pasti ada alasan tertentu, Minseok. Pasti."

Minseok menatap Kris tidak mengerti, berharap ia mau kembali mengulangi kalimatnya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan, Kris tersenyum ramah dan mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Ah, tidak lupakanlah. Aku tadi hanya berbicara sendiri."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa kalau orang nya sendiri tidak menginginkannya.

Biarlah apa yang Kris katakan tadi itu hilang dan lenyap di telan oleh kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

Apa? Saya bilang bakal _twoshot_? Ngak jadi nih, kayaknya bakal jadi _threeshot_ *ditabokin massa*  
_Thanks_ buat yang udah _review_ cerita saya, ngak nyangka bakal banyak juga yang _review_. Dan maaf belum bisa membalas _review_ kalian semua.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya. Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ yang akan datang. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ kalian!


	3. Chapter 3

Aku menguap pelan dan mengerang ketika seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku dan kembali menguap pelan. Aku mengacak rambutku dan menatap sekeliling. Tirai kamar jendelaku sudah di buka –yang pastinya tentu ulah dari ibuku. Ada yang aneh, aku memperhatikan sekeliling, sepertinya kamarku semakin lama semakin sepi. Hampir sedikit sekali perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ah, iya kalau tidak salah keluargaku akan pindah rumah.

**.**

**.**

**Secangkir Kopi**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates Of The Moon

**.**

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves and ofcourse the God. But the plot and the story belong to me.

Pairing : LuMin

Warning : MalexMale pairing, OOC and typo(s)

**.**

**.**

Aku mengancingkan baju kemeja dan menyingsingkan lengannya hingga selutut. Beruntung sekali masih ada tersisa lemari pakaianku, sehingga aku bisa berganti baju. Hari ini, seperti biasa aku akan pergi kuliah. Aku sedikit kaget mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka pelan, menampakkan sosok ibu yang sedang membawa kain pel.

"Selamat pagi, bu." Sapaku sebentar dan melesat pergi ke bawah saat aroma roti panggang tertangkap oleh hidungku. "Sarapan kita roti panggang, bu? Sudah lama sekali aku menginginkannya."

Di bawah, aku menemukan semakin sunyi dan sepi rumahku di saat mendapati tidak ada lagi perabotan rumah. Aku melihat sosok ayah yang sedang menelepon sedang membelakangiku.

"Selamat pagi, yah."

Aku menyapanya dan tidak ada balasan. Yah, aku tahu kenapa, itu semua karena ayah sedang sibuk berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana. Kemungkinan besar soal bisnis kerjanya dan aku tidak mau ikut campur.

Aroma roti panggang benar-benar mengunggah seleraku. Ada lima roti panggang yang masih hangat terletak di atas piring. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku mengambil satu dan memakannya.

Ah, saat itu juga rasanya aku bisa terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Seperti biasa, roti panggang ini sangat enak dan membuatku ingin makan terus menerus. Aku menghabiskan semuanya tanpa menyisakan untuk ayah dan ibu. Dalam hati aku cuma bisa berkata, maafkan aku wahai ayah dan ibu. Aku mengambil gelas dari dapur, mengisinya dengan air dan minum.

Dengan begini, ritual makan pagiku sudah sempurna dan aku hanya harus pergi ke kampusku.

"Aku pergi dulu, yah." Aku melesat pergi dan aku yakin, ayah tidak menjawab, ia masih fokus dengan orang di seberang sana.

Sedikit aku menjadi kesal. Sebegitu pentingnya kah orang di seberang sana sehingga kau tidak menjawab ucapan anakmu sendiri? Hah, _who_ _knows_?

Yang terpenting sekarang, aku hanya harus berjalan ke kampusku.

Seekor kucing bergalung manja di kakiku. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika dia mengeong. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kepadaku agar mengelusnya.

"Baiklah, kau menang." Aku mengalah dan aku mulai mengusapnya. Kucing itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia semakin bergalung manja kepadaku.

Aku terlalu asyik memanjakannya sehingga aku tidak sadar ada banyak orang yang mulai berkerumun menatapku. Aku menjadi bingung dan aku tidak lagi mengelus kucing itu.

"Erm? Ada apa?" Aku bertanya pelan.

Aku tidak mengerti, mereka memasang ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya. Mereka berdecak kagum kepada kucing itu. Aku yang menyaksikan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Beberapa dari mereka pergi dan membuka jalan. Aku melewati mereka. Daripada harus lama-lama di sana dan membuang waktu untuk menatap orang-orang yang tidak jelas kenapa, jauh lebih baik aku segera pergi ke kampus.

Mungkin karena jalanku terlalu cepat atau jarak kampus itu memang dekat, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di gerbang kuliah ku. Ada banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Aku sesekali melemparkan senyum.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan sekitar, mencari salah satu temanku. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya. Kemana mereka semua pergi? Aku mengangkat bahu. Mungkin mereka terlambat.

Ah, aku lupa memberi salam kepada _dia_. Aku harus mengiriminya pesan kepada orang yang aku cintai.

Aku meraba-raba tubuhku, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan HPku. Pikiranku mulai panik, jangan-jangan hilang? Ah, tidak tunggu dulu, siapa tahu ada di rumah.

Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke rumah.

Setengah jalan aku menuju rumah dan itu benar-benar membosankan. Aku hanya terus menguap sepanjang jalan.

"Ah, membosankan sekali."

Dari kejauhan aku melihat siluet orang yang ku kenal. Proporsi badan itu. Aku tahu, dia teman sekampusku.

"Oi, Tao!"

Aku berteriak keras dan berlari menghampirinya. Tao menatap ke belakang agak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku tersenyum juga dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hoi Ta–"

"TAO!"

Perkataanku terpotong ketika aku mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga. Aku tahu pasti itu siapa. Tanpa menengok pun aku tahu itu suara siapa. Itu adalah suara Sehun, salah satu teman kuliahku juga.

Sehun menghampiri Tao dan kemudian, mereka kembali berjalan. Kembali berjalan tanpa mengajakku?

Brengsek, apa mereka mengabaikanku?

Apa mereka masih marah gara-gara kemarin aku membuat mereka menangis di depan umum? Hei, itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Itu salah mereka juga, kenapa mereka sangat cengeng?

"Hei, Tao, Sehun, ayolah, jangan begitu." Aku berucap pelan tepat di belakang mereka. Aku menjadi kesal ketika mendapati Tao dan Sehun semakin berjalan cepat untuk menghindariku.

"Sialan! Tunggu aku!" Aku berteriak dan aku yakin sekali mereka mendengarnya, tapi mereka bukannya berhenti, saat Tao menatap jam tangannya, dia sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan wajah panik dengan Sehun, aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka semakin menambah kecepatan jalannya dan bahkan mereka sekarang berlari.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Tao! Sehun!"

"Tunggu aku!"

"Ta–"

Sepertinya kali ini teriakanku berhasil membuat mereka berhenti. Aku berlari cepat menghampiri mereka yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tersenyum senang. Semuanya berkumpul di sana, ada ayah, ibu dan teman-temanku.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka memasang ekspresi sedih? Seharusnya mereka sedang tertawa bersama.

"Hei kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sin–"

Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Ternyata sekarang kami berada di kuburan. Mereka semua menatap satu-satunya kuburan yang membuat nafasku tercekat. Ada fotoku di sana dan mereka semua menangis.

"H-Hei, apa-apaan ini? Ini lelucon terbaru ya?" Aku berujar pelan pada mereka semua dengan suara bergetar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa badanku bergetar dan kenapa suaraku juga ikut bergetar.

Aku dapat melihat ayah yang sedang menahan tangisnya menatap kuburan yang ada fotoku. "Ini sudah bulan sejak kejadian itu. Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?" Ayah bergumam pelan dengan suara bergetar dan itu menyakitkan hatiku.

Ibu mendekati ayah dan kemudian menyentuh pundak ayah.

Apa yang mereka katakan? Bukankah aku masih di sini? Berdiri bersama mereka?

"Apa maksud kalia–"

Kembali nafasku tercekat ketika tanganku yang hendak menyentuh pundak ibu menembusnya begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku kembali mencoba menyentuh salah satu dari mereka dan hasilnya tetap sama. Aku menembus mereka.

Aku...

...tidak nyata?

**.**

**.**

Dua orang anak adam tengah terdiam di dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada salah satu dari merekapun yang hendak memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama lebih memilih untuk diam dan terhanyut dalam pikiran sendiri.

Sudah lewat beberapa puluh menit, akhirnya Minseok memecahkan keheningan,"Kris, kenapa kau berteman denganku?"

"Eh? _Sorry_?"

Minseok tersenyum tipis dan dia menatap Kris, "ayolah, kau tahu maksudku, aku ini adalah orang yang di jauhi orang lain dan tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku. Lalu, kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Hei, aku bertanya, Kris."

"...Aku–"

Mereka berdua kaget ketika mendengar seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu rumah Minseok.

"Siapa yang datang selarut ini?" Minseok bertanya pelan lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi di tahan oleh Kris.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya. Kau istirahat saja."

Minseok memandang Kris lama dan kemudian mengangguk paham. Ia memandang punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh dan Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas. Rasanya, seharian ini benar-benar berat.

**.**

**.**

Jujur Kris akui, dia sedikit cemas ketika ada orang yang datang bertamu ke rumah Minseok selarut ini. Kris memandang pintu itu dan kemudian menghirup udara banyak-banyak lalu mengeluarkannya. Bersiap-siap melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.

Pintu rumah ia buka dengan perlahan. Menampakkan sosok yang di selimuti oleh bayangan hitam. Sosok itu membungkuk dalam kepadanya dan ia membalasnya.

"Apa kabar, Kris?" suara itu bertanya berat.

Sosok itu mulai masuk tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi Kris yang kaget.

Kris menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat bayangan hitam mulai hilang ketika sosok itu di sinari oleh cahaya rembulan. Kris kenal orang itu dan Kris tidak pernah menyangka ia akan tiba.

Bibirnya bergerak hanya untuk menyebutkan nama orang itu, "L-Luhan?"

Sosok itu –Luhan–tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi," katanya.

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap sekeliling rumah yang sering ia datangi di saat malam hari. Ia menatap seluruhnya dan kemudian keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Rumah itu, rumah orang yang ia cintai –Minseok–perlahan-lahan mulai berubah.

Pria itu menatap sosok yang masih kaget di belakangnya. Luhan menyentuh pundak orang itu –Kris–sejenak dan itu membuat Kris kembali ke dunia sadarnya.

"Kau sudah bisa melihat hal ini. Kenapa kau masih melakukan tugasmu?"

Luhan dapat melihat ada perubahan ekspresi dari orang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Tangan orang itu mengenggam kuat. Menakutkan sekaligus rapuh di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku kira, aku bisa menolongnya, tapi hanya kau, hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya. Dia membutuhkanmu."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ada rasa sakit menyeruak hatinya. "Jadi begitu, ini pasti gara-gara keinginanku makanya dia seperti itu."

"Kris, siapa orang–"

Luhan menatap kaget pada sosok yang keluar dari kamar yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Orang itu. Orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Luhan..." sosok itu berujar tidak percaya.

Hanya kata itu yang keluar. Kemudian mereka bertiga terdiam.

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ini kenyataan, kan?

Luhan...Luhan...Luhan, dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku sekarang.

"Luhan!"

Aku berlari ke arah Luhan bermaksud untuk memeluknya sangat erat. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi. Seperti satu tahun yang lalu, dia pergi tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun.

"Luhan..Luhan..Luhan.." Aku terus memanggil namanya seolah-olah itu bagaikan mantara yang tidak boleh untuk tidak ku ucapkan.

Aku akan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memeluknya, Minseok."

Langkahku terhenti ketika Kris membuka suaranya. Aku menatap Kris tidak mengerti, meminta penjelasan, tapi dia hanya menunduk. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Luhan yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris? Tentu aku bisa memeluknya! Lihat!"

Nafasku tercekat ketika tanganku tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan. Tanganku menembus Luhan. Aku menatap tanganku, ia masih utuh. Tapi, kenapa?

"Minseok, sadarlah!"

Kris berjalan mendekatiku dan dia mengenggam pundakku erat. Aku yang menunduk menatap tanganku terdiam tanpa kata ketika merasakan ada air yang jatuh tepat mengenai tanganku. Aku mendongak.

"Kris? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bisa menyentuhku, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan?"

Tangan Kris yang menggenggam pundakku bergetar, dengan suara yang juga bergetar Kris menatapku, "kumohon Minseok, sadarlah!" kali ini dia berkata seperti itu dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Kris maksud. Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa tangannya bergetar? Dan kenapa dia selalu menyuruhku sadar? Bukankah aku memang sudah sadar dari awal?

"Luhan?" Aku menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan. Aku semakin tidak mengerti di saat Luhan hanya bisa menunduk.

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya? Aku pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang namanya _Deja_ _vu_?

"H-Hei, kalian semua apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian seperti ini?"

"Minseok, kau...tidak nyata..."

Apa katanya?

Aku...

...tidak nyata?

**.**

**.**

Ah...

Aku menatap dinding langitku. Apakah memang seperti itu bentuknya? Sudah sangat rapuh dan banyak sarang laba-laba di sana. Juga sudah sangat hitam dan sangat tidak terurus. Pandanganku jatuh pada dinding rumahku. Apa memang seperti itu bentuknya? Banyak di tempeli lumut. Aku menatap ke bawah, melihat lantaiku. Apakah memang seperti itu bentuknya? Sudah banyak retakan dan banyak sekali debu.

Apa memang dari awal sudah seperti itu bentuknya? Aku tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

"Minseok, maafkan aku."

Suara Luhan yang berada di samping membuatku menoleh. Dia, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa sakit dan penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kris? Dan kenapa kau minta maaf, Luhan? Bukankah aku masih di sini? Lihatlah? Kris bisa menyentuhku. Aku ini nyata, kenapa kau mengatakan aku ini tidak nyata?"

Aku menatap mereka secara bergantian.

Ekspresi mereka.

Entah kenapa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Maafkan aku, Minseok, ini semua gara-gara ku. Karena akulah kau menjadi seperti ini, tidak bisa pergi ke surga." Suara parau Luhan membuatku menoleh kepadanya. Di saat yang bersamaan Kris melepaskan genggamannya padaku.

"Minseok, kau sudah meninggal, sejak setahun yang lalu." Luhan kembali berbicara dan itu semakin membuatku tidak mengerti.

"Karena keinginan bodohku makanya kau tidak bisa pergi dan tetap di sini."

Kumohon, berhentilah berbicara hal yang tidak kumengerti. Ingin sekali ku mengatakannya. Tapi, kenapa bibirku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Yang ada hanyalah air mata yang keluar.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Minseok." Kali ini Kris yang berbicara.

"Kau sudah meninggal dan seharusnya kau sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang belum kau penuhi. _Keinginan_ Luhan. Oleh karena itu kau masih tetap berada di sini," jeda sejenak Kris mulai memijit pelipisnya.

"Lalu, Tao, dia tahu kalau kau masih di sini. Ia pernah mendengar kau memanggilnya waktu pemakaman. Dia mengutusku agar kau bisa meninggalkan dunia ini." Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Dan aku bertemu dengan Luhan. Aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan aku tahu, ini semua penyebabnya memang karena Luhan."

"Maaf." Luhan membungkuk tepat di hadapanku.

"Aku tahu kau masih tidak menyadarinya, makanya kau menjalankan kegiatanmu sehari-hari selayaknya kau masih hidup tanpa menyadari rumahmu sudah di tinggalkan oleh orang tuamu. Daftar namamu sudah di coret dari kampus. Aku yang di suruh oleh Tao benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan saat kau masih meninggali tempat ini. Kau bahkan tidak sadar akan tatapan orang lain yang menatap kita aneh di tengah jalan saat berbicara. Tapi, dari semua ke anehan itu, ada satu hal yang masih tertinggal."

"–bau kopi." Luhan menimpali cepat. "Aku yang dari dulu sangat ingin kau minum kopi bersamaku, tanpa sadar membuatmu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Waktu Kris datang, aku memastikan keberadaanmu dan memang benar, kau tetap menjalankan kehidupanmu secara normal. Kau bahkan tidak sadar saat aku selalu ke sini di saat kau tengah tertidur. Maafkan aku Minseok, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Apa?

Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Luhan terus-terusan minta maaf?

Aku...

Aku kan masih nyata.

Ayah.

Ibu.

Tao.

Sehun.

Semuanya.

...Ah, ternyata memang ada kejadian seperti itu, ya.

Sial.

Kenapa sekarang aku mengingat kejadian itu?

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan-jangan kalian berdua demam, ya?" Baik Luhan maupun Kris tersentak kaget saat Minseok tersenyum kepada mereka. Senyum itu sangat menyesakkan dada.

"Kalian bilang aku tidak nyata? Ayolah, aku masih bisa menyentuh benda mati." Minseok bertaka dengan suaranya yang bergetar seraya meraih salah satu puing retakan dinding rumahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis, "lihat? Aku masih bisa menyentuh mereka. Mungkin badanku sedikit aneh, makanya aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, Luhan."

"Maafkan aku Minseok, maafkan aku." Luhan bersuara pelan seraya berjalan mendekati orang yang ia cintai. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya. Ia memang bukan orang seperti Kris yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih khusus. Ia hanya bisa melihat. Tapi, tidak bisa menyentuh.

Luhan mengarahkan tangan panjangnya menyentuh pipi Minseok. Ia tidak menyentuhnya. Ia hanya membiarkannya terletak di sana. "Maafkan aku," lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf dan maaf? Kau tidak ada salah apapun, Luhan."

Kris yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dua orang yang berada di hadapannya hanya bisa terdiam. Terlalu menyakitkan melihat dua orang yang saling mencintai tapi mereka tidak bisa saling menyentuh. Apa ada hal yang bisa membuat pemandangan yang menyakitkan ini berakhir?

"Minseok, apa kau masih ingat, dari dulu aku sangat ingin kau minum kopi bersamaku?"

Ah, itu dia.

Kris memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari-cari alasan kenapa ia di sana. Hidungnya dengan mudah menangkap aroma itu. Di dalam lemari yang sudah rapuh, Kris menemukannya.

"Astaga, bahkan walaupun rumah ini sudah hancur, tapi kopi, air hangat dan cangkir ini sama sekali tidak rusak." Kris tersenyum tipis. Seolah-olah semua benda itu sudah di takdirkan seperti itu untuk suatu tujuan. Ia membuka bungkus kopi dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir dan menuangkan air hangat sebagai penutup lalu menyeduhnya.

Aroma kopi itu semakin menguat di dalam rumah ini daripada yang Kris tahu. Dia selalu saja keras kepala ingin tahu kenapa rumah Minseok selalu bau kopi padahal yang ia lihat, di rumah Minseok sama sekali tidak ada yang namanya pewangi ruangan ataupun banyak kopi seperti apa yang pernah Minseok katakan padanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka sebungkus kopi itu akan menyebabkan bau ini sekuat itu.

Kris berjalan kembali mendekati dua orang yang sedang terdiam itu.

"_Hey, remember this scent_?" sapanya.

Minseok menatap Kris tidak percaya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Di dapur, dan masih utuh. Sangat sulit untuk di percaya." Kris menatap Luhan, "hei, ini kan keinginanmu? Beruntung Minseok masih bisa memegang benda lain, sebaiknya segera saja kau wujudkan. Dengan begitu," sekarang Kris menatap Minseok, "kurasa Minseok bisa meninggalkan dunia ini."

Minseok yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, "ayolah, jangan itu lagi Kris. Kalian lihat? Aku masih di sini. Aku yakin, aku hanya sakit."

"Minumlah ini, Minseok."

Kris menatap Luhan, memberikannya sinyal dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris. "Minseok, ini permintaan terakhirku," ujarnya pelan.

Luhan mengambil cangkir yang berisi kopi itu dan meneguknya sedikit, lalu ia menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Minseok. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Minumlah," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Setidaknya, di saat Minseok benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini, ia tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai melihat wajah menangisnya.

"...kup."

"Minseok?" Luhan menatap Minseok yang menuduk, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"...cukup."

"Miseok?" kali ini Kris membuka suara.

"Kubilang CUKUP!"

Baik Luhan maupun Kris, mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat teriakan Minseok menggema di telinga mereka.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa? Aku hanya sakit! Itu saja! Jangan memperlakukan seolah-olah aku sudah mati!" Minseok menatap serpihan atap rumah. Ia mengambilnya dan melemparkannya pada Luhan. "Lihat? Lihat, kan? Aku masih bisa memegang benda lain! Kalau memang aku sudah mati, tidak seharusnya aku bisa melakukan ini!"

Kembali tangan Minseok mengambil serpihan rumahnya dan melemparkan ke Kris. "Lihat? Aku masih hidup!" kali ini, ia berteriak dengan suara bergetar.

Minseok mengambil bongkahan batu dan melemparkannya pada Luhan, "ini untukmu sialan! Memperlakukanku seolah aku sudah mati dan menghilang selama satu tahun!" air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Luhan menghindari bongkahan batu itu, "aku tidak bermaksud menghilang! Percayalah, Minseok. Aku selalu menunggu kabarmu, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Setengah tahun sesudah itu, Tao datang mengabarkan yang sebenarnya. Lalu, saat aku berkujung ke rumah ini, aku bertemu dengan Kris, dia memberitahuku semuanya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau temui saja aku pada saat itu?!" kembali Minseok melemparkan bongkahan batu.

Luhan berkelit, "aku tidak bisa Minseok! Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan! Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Aku takut, bila kita bertemu lagi, aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Aku semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika kau menjalankan aktivitasmu seperti biasa. Itu sangat menyakitkan..."

Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok yang terdiam. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia harus kuat. "Minseok, aku–"

"Aku..." Minseok berujar lirih, dia menatap ke bawah, "...tahu dari dulu..." jeda sejenak, Minseok menelan ludah, "kalau aku ini tidak nyata." Minseok menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu dari dulu dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya lari dari kenyataan dan hidup layaknya seperti aku yang dulu. Tapi tolong, jangan katakan kalau aku tidak nyata, terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Minseok..."

Luhan menelan ludah, ia menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang sedari ia pegang, "minum ini, ya? Dengan begini, kau tidak akan merasakan kesakitan lagi, Minseok."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Minseok tidak perlu lagi merasa kesepian. Minseok tidak perlu lagi ketakutan. Minseok tidak perlu lagi menderita karena impian egoisku."

Minseok menatap Luhan. "Tapi...tapi...jika aku meminum ini, aku...ini terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lamanya...Aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "aku juga Minseok! Aku juga ingin kita bersama selalu seperti dongeng-dongeng yang berakhir bahagia dan hidup selama-lamanya. Tapi, aku tidak boleh egois. Cukup satu kali ini aku membuatmu menderita."

Bibir Luhan bergetar, tetapi, ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang selama ini selalu tersimpan erat di hatinya. "Ketahuilah, Minseok. Bahkan setelah setahun tidak bertemu, bagaimanapun aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Hanya kau Minseok, aku mencintaimu."

Ah...

Itu kata-kata yang sangat ingin Minseok dengar –dari dulu.

Minseok tersenyum. Ia mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Luhan yang bergetar.

"Luhan, ini kan keinginanmu dari dulu? Kurasa aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Minseok..."

Minseok menatap ragu-ragu cangkir yang berisi kopi itu. Ia menghirup dalam aromanya. Lama dia memandangnya.

"Rasanya tidak pahit, Minseok." Luhan tersenyum tipis, "dan tenang saja, gigimu tidak akan menguning."

Minseok tertawa kecil, "aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin aku masih bisa merasakannya."

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Baiklah." Minseok berujar mantap. Dengan segera ia meminum kopi itu hingga habis. Berakhir dengan 'puah' yang melegakan saat ia menjauhkan cangkir itu dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati saat Minseok mengelap bibirnya.

"Pahit!"

Kemudian, Luhan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, hah?! Dasar Luhan bodoh!" Minseok berteriak kesal. Tangannya meninju dada bidang Luhan keras.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

–meninju Luhan?

"Eh?"

"EHHH?"

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini, Luhan!" –Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuka suara tiba-tiba. Ia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-ada apa ini? A-aku kembali hidup?" Minseok menatap tangannya yang tidak tembus pandang lagi.

Kris mengangguk, "hanya dalam waktu sebentar. S-sepertinya _y-yang mengontrol hidup kita_ mengizinkan kalian bersatu."

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan mata hitam besarnya yang berair. Dia tersenyum senang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia memeluk orang yang ia cintai dengan kuat.

Sudah lama sekali, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memeluk Luhan. Dan dia benar-benar merindukannya. Terlebih saat Luhan memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minseok.

Minseok tersentak kaget saat merasakan lehernya mulai basah.

"Luhan?"

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh wajah Luhan yang basah oleh air mata. "Apa begini sikapmu ketika aku akan pergi? Antarkan aku dengan senyuman, bukan tangisan," ujarnya pelan.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku berusaha, Minseok." Perlahan, tangan itu tidak lagi terasa nyata dan mulai menghilang.

Minseok tersenyum hangat, "waktunya memang benar-benar sebentar, ya."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Luhan menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Mempertemukan bibirnya yang hangat dengan bibir dingin Minseok. Membiarkannya begitu hingga akhirnya ia dapat merasakan dirinya mulai menciumi udara.

Luhan tersenyum tipis saat tubuh orang yang ia cintai di kelilingi oleh cahaya yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Minseok, _saranghae_."

Minseok tersenyum lebar, "_nado_ Luhan, _nado saranghae_."

Kemudian, yang tertinggal hanyalah kehampaan.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Kris," Luhan bergumam pelan menatap sinar bulan yang menyinari wajahnya hingga terlihat pucat.

"Hm?" Kris menanggapi santai.

"Akhirnya keinginanku terpenuhi."

**.**

**.**

END

**.**

**.**

Wokeh, saya mohon ampun karena membuat penpik dengan ending _angst_ seperti ini.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang janggal, ya? Itu waktu Luhan melihat Minseok dengan bantuan angin. Aiya...gara-gara itu banyak yang mengira Luhan hantu, ya? Er, well, sebenarnya itu cuma gaya penulisan yang melebaikan saja, tidak bermakna kok. *ditabok masa*

Dan..dan...ADA CERITA BARU LUMIN SAYA! JUDULNYA _**FAIRY**_. Silahkan luangkan waktu kalian untuk membacanya. *promosi ceritanya*

Okeh, dari pada banyak cuap-cuap mending saya sudahi saja. Terima kasih sudah setia mampir , membaca dan _review_ cerita saya sampai akhir *_deep bow_*. _See ya_!


End file.
